1. Field
The present disclosure is related generally to devices that can be used for organizing personal articles, and specifically to shelving systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain shelving devices, such as those commonly known as “shower caddies,” are used in a shower or bath enclosure to store and organize personal care articles, such as shampoo, soap, razors, toothbrushes, bath sponges, etc. Shower caddies typically include shelves or baskets for holding the personal care items. The collection of personal care articles on the shelving can sometimes appear cluttered or disorganized.